Kami no Kitsune
by Neo-Gama-Sanin
Summary: What if at four Danzo took Naruto and trained him as his own son to help achieve his own goals and let him keep his emotions just taught him how to control them. well read and find out tell me if you like and want another chapter!
1. Chapter 1

** Kami no Kitsune**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto.**

** It was October 10th; the air around Konohagakure no Sato had an autumn chill but inside the massive gates that protected the hidden metropolis it was vibrant and welcoming for all but one. In a seemingly abandoned apartment building sat a soot covered little boy that couldn't be more than 4 years of age. This boy sat devoid of movement his small body curled close to itself to keep the cold breeze that passed through the shattered windows at bay. His hair which if clean would be a bright golden color that would rival the sun in beauty was matted together and dull with dirt. Why you may ask your self would such a small child be in such a filth hovel of a building? There is only one reason and it is simply because he Uzumaki Naruto was the jinchuriki for the kyuubi no kitsune the beast no beast doesn't describe this abomination of nature the only word to describe it is demon attacked konohagakure and its leader at the time the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed the demon into him to stop its rampage using a forbidden fuuinjutsu ****_(Shiki Fuuin)_**** that summoned the Shinigami himself to seal the kyuubi and the price for such a powerful Jutsu was his life leaving only that he wished that the container be seen as a hero sadly that was not the case.**

** At the entrance to the apartments a lone man stood what could be seen of his face was etched into a scowl at what he saw the rest being covered in bandages his right eye was completely covered he wore a plain kimono of dark grey and white he gripped a black cane to keep him upright and what was left of his left arm was in a sling. After what seemed like an eternity he began his journey into the building in search of his new disciple and hopefully the one person to help him obtain his goals.**

** As Naruto sat alone like always in his little apartment he could hear the sounds from outside his window as he listened he heard the beginning sounds of the festival held every year in honor of the Yondaimes defeat of the kyuubi but instead of this being a time of celebration for him being that it was his birthday it was a time of unbridled fear of everything ever since he could remember the beatings he received from the villagers were always worse on this day.**

**As he say suddenly there was a knock coming from his front door slowly he made his way to the door and fear gripped his heart as he slowly opened it just enough to peek out what he saw was a old man with bandages covering his face and his arm in a sling and using his other arm to grip a cane as his dull blue eyes lacking any hope for a future locked with the Sharp grey eyes of this strange man on his door step the man gave the slightest of smirks almost unnoticeable but Naruto saw it and the man spoke**

**It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san I've hear a lot about you my name is Shimaru Danzo and I can make it so you never have to live in fear again!**

**_Time skip (8 years later)_**

** Naruto lied on his back completely exhausted he wore anbu issued cloths and armor at his side lay an anbu issued ninjato all of this had been given to him when Shimaru Danzo had come into his life this man had given him more than anyone else in his god forsaken village and then some and not only had he given him kindness and a place free of hatred he had revealed the carefully orchestrated lies that was his previous life like why he was hated, who his parents were, and that the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi his precious oji-san ehh it disgusted him to even say it was truly the main reason why the villagers were able to even get to him he let his division of anbu purposely ignore his cries for help because his wife had been killed after his mothers seal holding the kyuubi failed.**

** Naruto idly thought about how ignorant the villagers were he was the carbon copy of his father the revered hero the Yondaime Hokage but it's their loss now instead of being their scapegoat he was his mentors friend and if need be weapon.**

** Danzo sat at his desk in his office under konoha in the long forgotten tunnel system created by the Nidaime Hokage for evacuations before the new ones were made behind the Hokage monument as he sat there he pondered the last eight years he spent training his pupil and adopted son Naruto, in the last eight years he had exceeded his expectations in fact he had shattered them, he had risen beyond the level of elite jonin and was on the verge of a kage level shinobi and that was with the use of the kyuubis chakra when he does us it he becomes unbelievably strong but because of the pain the demon has caused him he despises using its chakra unless absolutely necessary but the demons chakra is not his only abilities by far a year after he brought him to this compound Danzo tested his elemental affinity.**

**_(it was October 23 Naruto sat on the ground of the training grounds underneath konoha that his sensei had brought him to a year before he was waiting for said person to arrive for daily training he had told him that today he would test Naruto for his element to see what Jutsu he could learn the easiest as he was lost in thought about the powerful Jutsu he could learn Danzo appeared in a (Shunshin no Jutsu) Naruto stood in the classic military attention pose he raised his hand in a salute and yelled_**

**_Good Moring Danzo-Senpai!_**

**_Danzo responded by throwing a piece of paper at Naruto while grumbling about blondes and how they're to god dam cheery in the morning. Naruto grabbed the paper before it hit him and gave it a curious glance Danzo seeing the way Naruto was looking at it said _**

**_Channel some chakra into it and it will react according to your element if you a Katon user it will turn to ash, for Raiton it will wrinkle up, Doton it will turn to dust, Suiton it will become soaked, and lastly Futon it will be cut in half. Naruto nodded in understanding before focusing on the paper in his hands he focused his chakra in the piece of paper at first nothing happen but suddenly it shredded into hundreds of pieces and flew into the air and then all of the pieces burst into flames that were white in color showing the intensity of the temperature. Danzo was stunned never had he seen such powerful reactions in an elemental affinity test he couldn't help himself his face transformed into a grin that went from ear to ear and he laughed at the pure power his pupil would have and his laughing reached even the Shinigami who shivered from the sound.)_**

** Danzo remembered teaching Naruto his special brand of futon Jutsu that instead of creating large gusts or slicing blades created vacuums in space that could pull anything or anyone toward you or your ninjato. **

**Danzo slowly got up grabbed his cane and began his walk toward the training grounds with a smile he had talked to Hiruzen and told him that he wished to put one of his students in with the graduating class so that he could protect the Sasuke Uchiha since he was the last of one of the founding clans of course it was not a lie that was one reason he was doing it a small reason but a reason none the less.**

**It was time for konoha to meet the new Uzumaki Naruto A.K.A. The Kami no Kitsune!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kami no Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto.

It was 8:00am and students at konohagakure ninja academy were slowly filing into their classroom to be assigned their teams and jonin sensei's yesterday they all took the genin qualification tests which consisted of showing their mastery over the academy three basic Jutsu consisting of (_Kawarimi no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, and Henge no Jutsu)_ all labeled E-class Jutsu the weakest class but these are 12 year old children unless trained from a young age you can't expect too much. This graduating class was very unique in a way that means special because it contained the heirs from every major clan in konoha.

There was Hyuga Hinata the heiress to the Hyuga Clan the possessors of the _byakyugan_ a Dojutsu that gave the user 360 degrees visual perception and the ability to see through solid objects as well as see chakra even when it is in the human body flowing through the tenketsu and chakra pathways which also allows them to use their taijutsu style the _Gentle Fist_ to its fullest potential which allows them to utilize their ability to see the tenketsu_ (which are the chakra regulators in the body) _then they gently tap the spots where tenketsu are located while sending a concentrated burst of chakra into the tenketsu closing it off which shuts down the chakra system.

Next we have Inuzuka Kiba who is the heir to the Inuzuka Clan who use trained ninja hounds that have the ability to use their advanced chakra network for an animal to do collaboration Jutsu with the aid of a human companion doing the hand seals the clans Jutsu revolve almost entirely around speed and strength enhancing Jutsu and focus mainly on their taijutsu based off their close connection to their canine companions.

Aburame Shino Is the heir to the Aburame Clan who use insects called kikachu that eat chakra out of unsuspecting victims to be able to take the insects with them into battle the Aburame from a young age allow the kikachu to burry into their body creating tunnels and becoming living hives which also establishes a emotional connection to their insect counter parts and because of the holes they have in their body Aburame wear cloths and armor that cover almost all of their skin except their faces and they wear sunglasses.

Nara Shikamaru the heir to the Nara Clan who are Famous or Infamous if you ask the female half of the clan for their males laziness the Nara specialize in Shadow manipulation using their shadow to immobilize, suffocate, or impale their enemy additionally the Nara are Known to be genius strategists.

Yamanaka Ino the heiress to the Yamanaka Clan who are widely known for being the shrinks ehh I mean the mind walkers of the shinobi world their Clan is used in interrogation to extract information from unwilling enemy minds and to cause disarray on the battle field by taking over an enemies mind and using them to attack their comrades.

Akamichi Choji is the heir to the Akamichi Clan Which specialize in using their greater body mass by converting fat cell with their clan Jutsu into muscle cell therefore making themselves tremendously stronger and they also use their _(Body Expansion no Jutsu) _to multiply their body size up to that of a boss summon.

Last but certainly not least Uchiha Sasuke Heir to wait last loyal surviving member of the once proud Uchiha Clan which up until it was completely annihilated by Uchiha Itachi the Clans prodigy and previous heir was the konoha police force they maintained the peace in konohas walls. The Uchiha fought using their Dojutsu the _Sharingan_ which allowed then to copy any Tai, Gen, or Ninjutsu they saw excluding Sub elemental manipulation and Kekkai Genkai it also allowed them to analyze anything they saw at super human speed making it appear as if they could see the future because from little twitches unnoticeable to the normal eye they could interpret those twitches into how you were going to move and then act accordingly. The amazing abilities that their Kekkai Genkai gave them also led to them being very arrogant and to see themselves as superior to anyone without the _Sharingan._

Despite the fact that the clan heirs were in this class they were still not as well trained as the student who would be place with them today. Umino Iruka sat in his chair overlooking his classroom and his students from the last four years he could honestly say he expected them to go far being consisted of mostly clan heirs as his mind drifted to the thing his students might encounter in their future career as shinobi of the hidden leaf he was brought back to reality by a knock on his classroom door he pushed himself away from his desk and stood up to open the door when he did he saw that on the other side was a young boy the same age as his students wearing full anbu attire minus the mask with what looked to be an anbu issued ninjato strapped to his back Iruka slightly shocked at seeing one so young in anbu attire stumbled

Ummm how may I help you…? Naruto looked up studying the chunin in front of him before he replied Uzumaki Naruto and I am to be added to this graduating class by order of the Sandaime Hokage saying the last part with hidden disgust as he handed his official papers to the man

Iruka took the papers looked at the Hokages signature and official stamp showing indeed he was telling the truth Iruka the look once more to the young blonde and turned his body slight indicating to Naruto to come in.

Naruto gave a slight nod then walked into the classroom and stood an arms length away from Iruka who looked at his students who were too busy talking and in their own world to take notice of the new presence in the room Iruka Spoke in a loud tone of voice announcing that the class shout be quiet a minute passed and there was no change in the volume of the students speaking Iruka had tick marks appearing on his forehead and his skin was turning slightly red then he made one hand seal before saying _(Demonic Head no Jutsu)_ instantly his head became very oversize and he yelled in a voice that seemed to shake the building itself

I SAID BE QUIET!

Instantly everyone shut their mouth and looked at their sensei when Shikamaru said Ma Ma Iruka-Sensei did you have to use that Jutsu again it's so troublesome while he had his head on the desk clearly being woken up by the loud scream Iruka just sighed Yes Shikamaru I did but if you guys listened the first time I said be quiet I wouldn't have to use it everyone looked around in a comical fashion.

That's when the class gossip queen Ino Yamanaka noticed the person standing next to Iruka She instantly asked

Iruka-Sensei who is that next to you that question made the entire class focus on the mysterious newcomer who simply shifted his eyes to each student silently examining them

Iruka started Well Ino this is the reason I told everyone to be quiet please welcome Uzumaki Naruto he has been added to our graduating class by Hokage-Sama Naruto sneered slightly at the mention of the Hokage but quickly hid it after the announcement Inuzuka Kiba stood up and yell

WHAT THAT'S NO FAIR IRUKA-SENSEI HOW COME HE GETS TO GRADUATE WITHOUT GOING THROUGH CLASSES LIKE THE REST OF US!

Naruto looked at the Inuzuka heir and stated Inuzuka san I am able to graduate without going through the same as you because I was put through rigorous training instead of boring history classes after saying that Naruto smirked in victory as Kiba growled and sat down Iruka sighed and told Naruto to find a seat which he did in the back next to Shikamaru who gave him a disinterested look before going back to napping Iruka seeing that the class was about to go back to talking decided to start team assignments

Class pay attention Iruka said everyone looked at him he coughed slightly and picked up a sheet of paper from his desk alright

_(Team 1-6 no names they all fail! mwhahahahaha lolz)_

Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto your jonin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi

Sasuke sneered why Kami why do you hate me on a team with my biggest fan girl do you have no mercy Sasuke begged the celestial deity but no answer was given.

Sakura jumped out of her seat YESSS SHANNARO I GET TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN!

Naruto already knowing he was to be in the same team as Sasuke was ok with it but after seeing his female teammates declaration which bordered on obsession he was considering letting kyuubi kill just one more konoha shinobi… ok maybe that was a little drastic just use her as a chew toy yeah that works.

Iruka continued with Team 8; consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata who's Jonin-Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi.

Last we have Team 10 with Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino and as their Jonin-Sensei Sarutobi Asuma

Iruka then told them that their sensei would be there to gather their teams in 15 minutes…

_(3 hours and 15 minutes later)_

The classroom was silent when suddenly a loud screeching sound yelled AHHHHHH WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI HE IS 3 HOURS LATE IM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS SHANNARO yelled Sakura who along with Sasuke and Naruto had been waiting for their tardy sensei

Sasuke just grunted in annoyance both at their sensei's inability to be on time and the fact that the harpy of a teammate of his ruptured his right ear drum with that scream of hers.

Naruto simply sat in his seat with his legs on the desk cleaning his ninjato since he had read about his new sensei and knew he was late for everything. Just when Sakura was about to have a aneurism and save the world lots of hearing related medical bills the door opened and a man with gravity defying silver hair walked in he looked at the three and asked Team 7 all three of them nodded then the man said

My first impression of you is I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes as Sakura and Sasuke started walking they turned around when Naruto didn't get up Sakura said come on he said to meet him on the roof we have to go Naruto looked at them with a blank stare then said

Your joking right I'm not walking up their he didn't walk up their ill just Shunshin

Sasuke immediately scoffed yeah right Shunshin is a chunin ranked Jutsu, Naruto laughed and slowly stood up he gave one last look at his teammates before he sheathed his ninjato and disappeared in a swirl of leafs leaving behind a shocked Sakura and a jealous Sasuke.

A.N. hey if you guys noticed I spelled something wrong or used the wrong word by accident tell me so I can fix it please and as always reviews make me write faster than without =P


End file.
